


A Million Little Things

by CaptainAwesome242



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Late at Night, Post-Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: Late at night after a tiring case, Steve and Danny learn a thing or two about each other





	A Million Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the quote 'Friendship isn't a big thing, it's a million little things' which I think applies to Steve and Danny.
> 
> Timeline is ambiguous so this can be set anywhere in canon, but after they've known each other for a little while.
> 
> Not written as a slash or even a pre-slash but read into it what you will.

It had been an incredibly long day and Steve was exhausted. The kind of exhaustion that just weighs right down into your bones makes even the simplest tasks a mammoth effort.

He and his team had been called in in the early hours of the morning on an urgent case that had subsequently involved a lot of quick thinking, a number of fire and fist fights, and a daring and dangerous rescue mission, and now almost eighteen hours later, Steve was about ready to fall asleep where he sat. Instead, he’d persevered and now his report was finished meaning he could go home and sleep and not have to come in tomorrow. 

He tilted his chair back and stretched his arms above his head. However the groan of pleasure at the relief in his back turned into a moan of discomfort at the sharp pain in his shoulder, in which he’d pulled a muscle while catching himself on the balcony of the building he’d been shoved off of. Still, he supposed as he gradually lowered his arm to avoid further injury, there are worse injuries to be had when one is pushed from a rooftop. He opened the top drawer of his desk and popped a couple of painkillers out of the packet, swallowing them dry before he started to gather his things together.

Steve hung his bag over his good shoulder and headed out of his office and the empty 5-0 headquarters, flicking the lights out as he went.

“Hey! Hey! We’re not all cavemen; some of us need light to work by if you don’t mind!”

Steve stopped short at Danny’s unexpected shout, quickly turning the lights back on and making a beeline for his partner’s office, “Sorry Danny, I didn’t know you were still... here,”

Steve frowned as he entered Danny’s office, voice petering out as he caught sight of the detective. He looked exactly the same as he had hours before; same hair, same shadowed bags under his tired eyes, but in front of his eyes, propped up on the bridge of his nose, was a pair of glasses. Steve stared at his friend quizzically, wondering why on earth he was wearing them. Not that he looked bad in them, the thick black frames actually suited his face nicely, it was just that Steve had never seen his friend wearing them before.

Danny didn’t immediately notice Steve’s pause having interrupted him, “Yeah well I am so if you wouldn’t mind keeping the lights on for an extra...” he looked up and caught sight of Steve, staring back for a few seconds before raising his eyebrows and throwing his hands out in the universal ‘what?’ gesture, “... can I... help you with something?”

Steve blinked, “Your glasses...”

“What about them?” Danny frowned.

“Why are you wearing them?”

“Well, you see Steve, we all have this little thing called eyesight, and some people’s eyesight isn’t as good as others so they have to wear glasses to—“

“— Ok, ok, I know why people wear glasses, I just wondered, since when have you needed glasses?” 

“Since I was about fifteen. Steve, why are you acting like you’ve never seen anyone wearing glasses before?” Danny asked, sarcasm aside he was beginning to wonder why Steve was acting so dazed.

Steve rolled his eyes, “Of course I’ve seen people wearing glasses before, I’ve never seen _you_ wearing glasses before,”

“I normally wear contacts, but they were hurting my eyes since I’ve been wearing them almost a full day so I took them out,”

“Huh, I never knew that about you,” Steve remarked, moving from his place leaning against the doorframe to sit in the visitors chair, wincing as the movement jostled his sore shoulder.

“Well I don’t need glasses or contacts to see that you need one of these,” Danny opened the bottom desk drawer and retrieved an ice pack, waving it triumphantly in the air.

Steve snorted, “Of course you’d have an ice pack in your desk,”

“As the one who gets injured the most as a result of your gung-ho leadership I like to be prepared,” Danny retorted, although there was no venom in his tone as he moved around the desk, snapping the bag to activate it.

“You’re also a hypochondriac, you’ve probably got a whole ambulance in ther— ah! Ooh...” after the initial shock of the cold the cool numbing sensation actually brought relief to his pained shoulder.

“I may be well stocked but you’re not complaining now that you’re getting some good out of it,” Danny smirked as he retrieved a bottle of beer out of the mini fridge behind his desk and held it out to Steve, “I reckon you could use one of these too,”

Steve held his free hand up in protest and shook his head, “Thanks, but I’d better not; don’t want to mess with the painkillers,”

Danny blinked in disbelief, “You actually took pain relief willingly? Not that I’m complaining but what happened to Mr Macho ‘it’s not that bad Danny’ McGarrett?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “It may surprise you to know that I don’t actually enjoy being in pain,”

Danny put on an exaggerated shocked face but kept silent for Steve to continue.

“But I’m allergic to regular painkillers so I have to take these other ones which are also extra strength which usually leaves me feeling a little dopey, which is why I don’t take them while I’m working,”

Danny grinned, “Which is why you were mesmerised by the sight of a man wearing glasses,”

“That was more because I’ve never seen _you_ wearing glasses, why don’t you wear them more often?” 

“I wear them plenty at home to give my eyes a break from contacts but I never wear them at work; have you ever tried running in glasses? And with the amount of fighting you get us into I’d be bound to lose or break them, it’s just easier to wear contacts,”

Steve nodded thoughtfully, “Makes sense,” he said before yawning widely and rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands.

“Why are you even hanging around, man? You were heading out anyway,” Danny asked.

Steve dropped his hands, letting them drop onto his legs with a slap, “That was before I knew you were still here,”

“I’m sure I can find my way out by myself, so long as you leave the lights on,”

Steve gave him a scathing look.

“But seriously,” Danny continued, “I’m not gonna be that much longer anyway, you go ahead,”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, get out of here you schmuck, you’re injured. Hold on, wait, are you safe to drive all drugged up like that? And with your shoulder,” Danny frowned in concern.

“I was going to call a cab,”

“Oh, no don’t do that, just wait a little longer and I’ll give you a lift, I’ll only be a few more minutes,” the detective answered, quickly returning his focus to the computer in front of him.

“You sure? It’s no trouble to get a cab?”

“Yeah, don’t waste your money, besides you’re on my way anyway,”

Steve frowned, “Actually I’m about ten minutes out of your way,”

“Can’t you just take a nice gesture for what it is?” Danny said with faux exasperation.

Steve held his hands up and sat back down, “Alright, thank you for your kind offer of a lift home,” 

“There, was that so hard?”

They were silent for a few moments while Danny finished his report, until Steve realised something.

“Wait a minute, this is just so you get to drive isn’t it?”

Danny only smirked.


End file.
